I Open at the Close
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Secrets are supposed to be kept to one's self. Some secrets, however, can't be left alone. Sophia Snape was happy and content with her father Severus. What happens when the truth of who she really is starts to unfold.... MORE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the rest of the characters that aren't mine. T-T**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Multiple! **

**(SUMMARY CONTINUED)  
**What happens when the truth of who she really is starts to unfold? What happens when she starts realizing that the two new professors at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, have similarities to her? Sophie starts to see the man she knew as a father in a different light but refuses to accept her feelings for what they really are. To top everything off, she finds out that the new Dark Lord is waging a war to destroy _her_ to gain the _entire world_. Yeah, there is definitely more to this girl than meets the eye.

**Okay! I would just like to point out that this story has lots of SLASH within its depths and mentions of mpreg. If you do not like either of these concepts please DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! Curiosity is welcome however so feel free to explore with an open mind. Review please, keep them at an apporpriate level, critiquing is welcome just as long as you are not aiming to ridicule or anything like that. With that said, I would just like to say...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Harry! Take Sophia and run!" The raven-haired man turned his teary emerald eyes onto the blonde man and said, "I love you Draco." "I love you too Harry, now run!"

The raven-haired man made it completely up the stairs when he heard a bone chilling sound, "Avada Kedavra!" He immediately knew that his husband was dead. "Draco," he let out a choked sob, but kept going, running all the way down the hall to the last room at the very end.

"Sophie! Oh Sophie come here my baby," Harry said gently, as he carefully picked up the one-year-old little girl. "Daddy? Papa?" Sophie asked, innocently unaware of the chaos and Death Eaters following her father, right to her very room.

"He-" Harry's voice choked, "he's in your heart baby. Always remember that we will be in your heart."

Sophia smiled a grin that would stay with him forever, her silver-green eyes sparkling with only that of an infant's understanding.

"I love you, remember that for the rest of your life," Harry whispered to his daughter, as he heard approaching footsteps coming from behind them mentally adding, 'If I don't make it out of here alive.' He gathered a bag full of baby clothes and diapers, the necessities that she would need while on the run….

"Oh how sweet. Too bad it will have to come to an end," a chilling voice cut through the air like a knife. Harry, startled, turned around to fearfully face the person that the voice belonged to. "Give me the child and I shall spare your life." Harry's fearful gaze turned into a look of sheer anger and disgust. "I would never surrender my own child or anyone that meant the world to me!" he spat and moved back towards the walk-in closet that Draco had insisted on adding for his little princess. Just the thought of the dead man made Harry's heart ache, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

The hooded figure smirked and took a step closer and whispered dangerously, "I don't care if you won't give her to me, I will take her by force and leave you for death to take care of." Harry held Sophia even tighter, he couldn't risk using any magic because it could harm Sophie and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

The hooded figure cackled and raised its wand, "No matter. If you won't hand her over I'll just kill you now! Avada Keda-" She never finished the killing curse. A white-hot light burst forward and completely engulfed the entire house. Many cries of pain could be heard and the few surviving Death Eaters there were, ran away and disapparated from the manor.

Harry had to shield his eyes because only he and the now-dead Bellatrix Lestrange knew where the light was coming from.

When the light receded, Harry looked into the tired eyes of his daughter and kissed her on the forehead knowing that she was the one who had created a miracle, "You saved my life--our lives. I love you more than anything in this world…I wish that your-" "Harry! Harry, Sophia! Are you up there!?" a voice called from the staircase. "Dra-Draco! We're here! In Sophie's room," Harry gasped, happy yet astonished that for some odd reason, Draco was still alive.

As soon as the blonde had made it up the stairs and to his daughter's room, he engulfed his husband and small child in a tight, warm and loving embrace.

"I thought I had lost you!" Harry sobbed into his husband's chest. "For a moment…so did I," Draco sighed into his husband's hair. "Papa," Sophia murmured quietly and softly as she started drifting off to sleep.

Draco kissed her on the forehead and brushed her smooth strawberry-blonde hair from her face and kissed her pale nose softly. With on last brush of her hair, she finally fell asleep.

"Harry…we must…we have to leave," Draco said quietly, guiding them safely out of the room and into his private study, disregarding Bellatrix's already-decaying body. Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes, "I know. We have to keep Sophia safe at all costs and-" "She…we…have to go into hiding. Sophia can't go with us…it's the only way to protect her and keep her safe from harm. There's another war coming and judging by the attack tonight, we will have to fight," Draco said grimly.

Harry's eyes widened and he started shaking his head profusely and backing up, "No! No Draco! I don't want her to live the life I did…not when she may never know what happened to us…no please Draco, we can't. Please don't make me leave her, not when she'll forget about us…about our family," he pleaded, sobbing as he did.

Draco swiftly reached out and wrapped his arms around his husband and child, holding them close. He couldn't stand when Harry was in pain and he couldn't bear the thought that losing a child would cause him this much pain and misery--it caused Draco pain as well.

"Harry, love, she won't be placed with those pathetic excuses for human beings! Not even over my dead body, and I promise you that by the love of my heart and soul, no one will harm a hair on her head." Harry's emerald eyes looked into Draco's silver ones, "I don't want to let her go--don't want to lose her Dray…but I don't want her to have to be in harm's way." He looked down at his sleeping daughter and saw that she deserved more than a childhood filled with living in fear and danger and steeled himself for what he was about to say. "Alright…lets hurry. The Ministry will be here soon."

Draco smiled softly at Harry's resolve and kissed him on the forehead lovingly, "I know the perfect person," and with that, they disapparated away to a dark and secluded house.

Both Harry and Draco put up their hoods, while Harry tightly tucked Sophia into her favorite blanket. Draco knocked three times on the door and didn't have to wait long for an answer, "Draco? What are you doing here at this unlikely hour?" a now fully alert but slightly chilling voice asked.

The pale blonde glanced around the street and whispered hurriedly, "We," he gestured to Harry whom was trying to hold back his tears as he looked down into his daughter's sleeping face, "need you to help." The man in the door nodded, "Anything."

"Please take Sophia. Keep her safe, don't let her be recognized by strangers. Raise her as your own, and don't tell her anything about her father and I that is personally linked to her," Draco said painfully. The man nodded, but on the inside he was torn at his godson's and his godson's husband's distress.

"Don't let anything happen to her Sev. A war is coming and we need the hope of a family--our family, to come back to," Harry sobbed quietly as he handed over Sophia to the man. "I promise," Severus said. Harry smiled briefly, but was too overcome with the pain of a broken heart.

"Goodbye Severus…it might be best if you not leave that blanket with her. Judging by the fact that she used up much energy, she won't remember anything much about tonight…or us unless she has a reminder," and those were the last words said to Severus Snape that night as Draco wrapped Harry in his arms and apparated away.

It had been a little over three weeks since the night that Sophia had come to be in the care of Severus Snape. The usually dour potions master would admit that the first couple of days with the one-year-old had been pure torture. Little Sophia seemed to forever cry and when she stopped, it was only for a few minutes at a time. She was constantly crying for her "Papa" and her "Daddy." Draco obviously underestimated how powerful his daughter was; she seemed to be remembering absolutely fine. But when the first week was over Severus had learned what it was that calmed her down and the silence thereafter was never taken for granted ever.

He wasn't really one for singing or anything like that, so he had opted to hum a muggle tune he had learned when he was a child. It was quite simply, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." The little strawberry-blonde girl couldn't get enough of it really, whenever she was upset or wanted to be held, she demanded in one word, "Star," that Severus sing her a song.

Dumbledore had come by to visit within those three weeks and was immediately taken in with the little Potter-Malfoy child. He was sympathetic towards the circumstances as to how and why she had come to be with the man who was like a son to him, but he knew Severus would do a well-found job with raising her. "I'm loathe to inform you this Severus, but it would seem as if the Order is once again needed in handling what the Ministry has deemed 'unimportant in drawing attention to.' Severus knew he was speaking about the rise of a new Dark Lord amongst the Death Eaters that had been left without their leader Bellatrix Lestrange.

It had been all over the news about the raid on the Malfoy family manor and the three live-in family members' disappearances. Even the muggles had been witness to what had happened, (with their memories erased and replaced of course). These events in question led to Sophie being officially, (yet unorthodoxly), adopted as Sophia Anne Snape. No one could truly know that Severus wasn't indeed her father or who her real parents were. It was safer if everyone believed that the young Malfoy heir was dead and it was true, in time, many forgot about the little girl that was once Sophia Lily Potter-Malfoy.

Three years had gone by and Sophia had just turned four in January. She had grown up to be the happiest child anyone had ever seen, much to the relief of those who had been trusted with her secret. Severus saw that with each passing day, her memories of Harry and Draco seemed to become more distant and unreal. With the ability of being able to talk properly, (as best as any four-year-old, if not better), she talked animatedly about her "old friends" who had started to "go away" because she no longer needed them. Severus let her talk about things like that because it was important that he heard what she said to make sure that she wouldn't relapse into seeing that her "old friends" had been her "Papa" and "Daddy."

Sophie often went along with her Father when he was at Hogwarts when she was young. When she met the Weasleys however, she insisted on staying with her "cousins" as she liked to call them. "Oh pretty please Father! I won't be bad I promise! I want to play with Emmy and see Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Won." She would always beg and every time Severus would allow her to do so.

That year she stayed with Ron and Hermione, (visiting her Grandma and Grandpa Weasley as well), up until holidays and her birthday, which she would then attend at the Snape family manor they had moved into when she had turned three.

It was usually just Sophie, her father, and Dumbledore, (whom she dubbed as her Grandpa as well), who stayed at the manor for holidays. Sometimes a man with long white-blonde hair would visit, bringing Sophie presents but never really conversing with her. He visited so infrequently that he was usually out of her thoughts by the next day.

Other times that the man did not visit, a woman with silky golden-blonde hair would come, bringing her presents as well. She would always hold conversations with the little girl and even allowed her to call her Nana. "I've always wanted a grandchild to call me that. You fit perfectly as my granddaughter," she had said, much to Severus and Albus's surprise.

Sophia agreed happily and so, they had established a very fond relationship with each other, her Nana, never truly revealing her identity.

A few months later, Severus had agreed to attend an Order meeting at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was crunched for time and had literally only just put his daughter to sleep when he realized too late that Ron and Hermione had taken their children to the doctor and he didn't have someone to look after Sophia. It was one of the days that the potions master was lucky enough to see his animated daughter during the school year. He had gathered up all of his things, including Sophie's, and floo'd to headquarters. Upon entering the sitting room, he had stopped short when he saw Harry and Draco standing there talking amongst themselves.

Harry turned and was about to greet him when he also stopped short. "Sev…what is she doing here? She's not supposed to be here." Draco had assessed the situation quickly before speaking, trying to keep Harry's nerves at bay, "I think it would be better if she weren't here. She might start remembering again--" "I can assure you that she will sleep through the entire meeting Draco," Severus interrupted, eyeing Harry with strange look. Said Gryffindor wasn't hearing any of it however, because he barely yelled, "I don't want to risk that Snape! Just get her out of here."

The black-haired potions master's eyes narrowed at his former pupil as he said coldly, "Then I'll have to skip this meeting. I can't very well leave Sophia home alone." He could if he wanted to, but he didn't trust anyone but a scarce few alone with the child, and he didn't want to leave her with one of the house elves. "Good day to you both. I shall be back later to be informed on the contents of this meeting," and with that said, Severus floo'd right back to the manor, lying Sophie down for a proper afternoon nap.

**HPDMSSHPDM**

Harry had been left seething in the sitting room, hardly taking any relief in Draco's attempts at comfort. "She should never come here. Its too risky and what does he think he's doing anyway," Harry had yelled at no one in particular. "Sev is doing what he thinks is the best for her. She's not just our daughter anymore love," Draco answered, still holding Harry tight.

The smaller man seemed to deflate where he stood, turning to face his husband, "I know Dray. Its just so hard…seeing her after all this time. I feel like a failure."

Draco knew that Harry had taken giving their child away much harder than he let on, this was just one of those moments where it showed involuntarily. He placed one pale finger under the slightly tanned chin, gently forcing his green eyes to look at him, "Don't ever feel that way. We both made the decision to help our daughter and we've succeeded in making it so far. We'll get through this, I promise."

Harry smiled, wiping away a few escaped tears, then frowning seriously said, "You better be right about this Mr. Malfoy, or else I'll kill you with my bare hands." Draco laughed, seeing the humor where most people saw a true threat, "I'm always right Potter." Harry had to laugh as well, it eased his mind and body from the rest of the tension he felt when discussing their family. He believed that in due time, things would work out for everyone.

**(A/N: SOOO what did you think?! over-fluff, not enough fluff? what is the deal? I hope you enjoyed it though, next chapter is with our lovely little Sophie-girl a little bit older and a lot more mischievous... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Multiple!**

**Just like before, if you do not like mpreg or slash you can read this chapter, but you probably wouldn't want to so I would advise you to turn back now. I don't even know why you're reading this if you don't, but also as before, curiosity and open minds are acceptable! Keep reviews friendly, thank you! **

**You may get back to the story now...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Many hallways and corridors, doors, secret passageways, and stairs plagued a small five-year-old child. 'Hmm…which way should I go?' she thought to herself.

"Sophia! Come back here this instant!" came a voice from down a previously run-through corridor. 'Uh oh! Father is gonna be mad,' she thought as she ran all the way down a corridor that led into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Dungeons,' Sophia thought as she ran down into the dimly lit dungeon corridor, it was cold and dripping, though she didn't mind because that was where she and her father stayed.

"Sophia, _please_?" the voice that was following her sounded to the point of tears.

Sophia skidded to a stop and stood patiently waiting by the potions classroom. A boy with curly flaming red hair and black school robes with the Gryffindor crest and tie stopped to catch his breath, all the while keeping his chocolate brown eyes on her silver-green eyes.

"C-come b-back to t-the common room with m-me, please?" he begged trying to catch his breath. Sophia folded her arms across her chest and huffily pointed her nose in the air. "No."

The red head walked over to her and asked softly,

"Why not?"

Sophia's large silver-green eyes held a type of loyalty and unending determination that only a child could so innocently exhibit when faced with a goal in mind that needed to be met. "Eric Gumbart, David Finnegan-Thomas, and Peter Creevey are talkin' 'bout Daddy! I won't hear any of it. They should say sorry for talkin' about him!"

"So does this mean you'll come back with me? And of course I'll hex anyone who talks about your father, alright then?" the boy asked apprehensively. Sophia looked to be contemplating this and after only a few moments of thinking, grabbed the boy's hand and smiled up at him, "Alright then. Come on! Lemme see you hex 'em!" The boy chuckled and swiftly picked her up and "flew" her all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, all the while both were laughing and giggling.

Around six-thirty that evening, the Gryffindors all made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. "I see Daddy! I see him! Can I go to him Benjy!? Please?" Sophia begged the curly-haired Gryffindor she was with all day. The boy nodded and Sophia squealed in joy as she hugged him around the waist and took off amongst the sea of students to get to the Head Table.

"Father! Father! It's me Sophie!" she screamed happily as she saw her father's dark, obsidian eyes light up in a smile only she saw.

"Hello Sophia, did you have a good day?" Severus asked the small child as she climbed into his lap. "Yes I did Daddy! Did you know that Gryffindors aren't as bad as you say they are?" she asked as she piled some food onto her plate next to her father's. "Oh? And what _does_ he say about Gryffindors Ms. Snape?" the headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked, (also known as "Grandpa"), with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus clapped a hand over his daughter's mouth before she could utter another word.

"Now now Sophia," he said as he cautiously removed his hand from her mouth, "that type of thing…opinion, is called family business. Only business that your family can know."

"Oh! Sorry Father," she turned to Dumbledore, "Sorry Grandpa, Father says that I'm not allowed to tell," she leaned in to whisper the last part and Dumbledore dutifully leaned in as well, "its family business…though you _are_ my grandpa…" "That is quite alright my child. I understand what your father means by that," Dumbledore smiled at the vexed child.

"Oh…ok! She smiled and dug into her plate. And all through dinner the child spoke non-stop about her day with her Gryffindor sitter. Though while always nodding attentively, Severus Snape's mind strayed to other pressing matters, where were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? They had both been at the previous Order meetings, including the one less than a month ago. Sophia was never allowed to the secret meeting place, (after her first time there in almost three years), because Harry had almost thrown a fit when he saw Severus carrying the little girl, whom was napping at the time. He didn't want her there, not because he didn't want to see her, he just didn't want her to recognize the place or her surroundings, which was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, (she had been there numerous amounts of times before she had to be put under the care of Snape).

Draco had inevitably agreed with Harry. Severus also agreed, (but didn't agree with the manner in which he had) and returned home where he stayed until he could figure out another approach to a babysitter if another matter such as that had arisen once again.

Now, back to the problem at hand…

No one had heard anything about any plans the Death Eaters and their new master had, and they wouldn't find out for another five years, four months before Sophia Snape's eleventh birthday….

* * *

**(A/N: please tell me what you think! I know this chapter is incredibly short but I promise it won't be like this anymore! REVIEW! THANK YOU!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I only own the characters that I've lovingly created.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Multiple!**

**I have been working hard on this chapter and story period. If you don't like slash or mpreg please hit the back button immediately! If you have an open mind to both those things, please, proceed to read. Please review and keep it friendly and or professional! **

**Now, go on and read this lovely chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Father! I can _not_ find my Firebolt! Have you seen it anywhere!?" Sophia called from within her tornado-ravaged looking bedroom located in the East Wing of Snape Manor. "No I have not, but perhaps if you stop being so careless and start using that lovely head of yours, I fancy you'll remember to stop leaving it in the gardens," a slightly annoyed yet highly amused voice sounded from the doorway. Sophia had nearly fallen over in relief and shock when she saw her father standing quite…well…his posture was definitely different. "Oi Dad! Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have been naked! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she pretended to be angry and offended.

Severus smirked and shook his head at his sometimes highly dramatic daughter, "But see Sophia dear, I would know if you wanted to be left by your lonesome if you were naked or in a bad mood because your door would be closed," he said as he handed over her pride and joy. "Thank you Father. I'll be ready to leave in a moment, I just have to get my shoes and books packed," Sophia said grinning as she set about to finding her favorite pair of muggle sneakers and boring black school shoes.

Severus rolled his eyes once again and watched as she rushed about, fitting her last minute things into her trunk.

"I'm ready! Lets go!" Sophia practically squealed. Severus shook his head in amusement and magically shrank her trunk then put it into his pocket, "_Now_, we can go. But first I have to make sure that everything will be in tip top shape while we're gone. Then we can go to the Weasleys and wait until its time to leave for the platform."

Poor Sophia's face fell but she nodded nonetheless, reminding Severus of Draco when he too had been excited for his first day of Hogwarts. Though Lucius had instilled in his son to show no kind of emotions pertaining to the ones of happiness, (or anything remotely close to it), Draco still shared his harbored angst and excitement with his beloved godfather.

Sophia dutifully followed her father to one of his studies that they would be flooing from and jumped slightly when he yelled out to one of the house elves, "Piffy!" A small pop sounded and a small elf-like creature with long floppy ears, and a long nose with a dingy pillowcase for a uniform stood and bowed.

"Make sure that while the young master and myself are away, the house stays clean, the wards are up, the gardens are taken care of, and no one gets in," the black-haired man ordered. The small house elf bowed its head, "Yes Master Snape sirs, Piffy shall inform the others, do not worry," and she disappeared with a small resounding pop.

"You may go first, and please speak clearly this time, we don't want any mishaps like the last one," he reminded his sometimes forgetful daughter. Sophia shuddered at the memory, mispronunciation of the Burrow had ended her up on a farm somewhere in a barn straight into horse manure. Why someone would have a fireplace in their barn near horse manure was beyond Sophia, but her father took no liberty in letting her forget about it. "Trust me…I fancy I wouldn't want to walk around all day smelling like horse-" "I would suggest you not use the word you were contemplating on substituting for the correct one," Severus smirked as Sophia stared confusedly at him for a moment before huffing and saying, "No fair. No using your skill of mind reading without telling me!"

Severus crossed his arms and said, "Then don't think about using words you know you shouldn't." Sophia grinned, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stood in the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow!"

She landed almost on her bum in the cozy kitchen of the matriarch Weasley.

"Oh Sophia Dear, so wonderful to see you again," Mrs. Molly Weasley said as she brushed the offending ashes off of the ten-year-old. "Its nice to see you again as well Grandma Weasley," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh! You look just like-" Mrs. Weasley stopped when she saw Severus step out of the fireplace, remembering who she was talking to. "Severus! How have you been? The others are in the living room dear. Why don't you go and see them?"

Sophia nodded and walked to the living room, all the while wondering why Mrs. Weasley had looked so sad when she had said that she, Sophia, looked like someone and then stopped. "Sophie, hey Squirt," she heard someone say. She looked up and smiled, "Benjy!" she flung her arms around him, "You're tall," she observed. Benjamin Weasley chuckled, his slightly deep voice sounded wonderful to her ears. "Thanks," he said.

"Oh my gosh! Sophia, I haven't seen you in ages!" a girl with extremely curly and slightly bushy Weasley Red Hair, chocolate brown eyes, and light freckles said excitedly as she hugged her best friend. "I missed you!" she squealed. "I missed you too," Sophia said back as she hugged the girl tightly, "I'm so excited about our first year at Hogwarts! Aren't you Em?" The bushy-haired Weasley nodded and said, "Mum and Dad should be here soon with the Ministry Cars and guess who they're bringing? Guess who the new teachers will be at Hogwarts!" Sophia cocked her head to the side, her father hadn't said anything about new teachers at school….

Just before she could ask who exactly the teachers were and who were being brought, the front door opened and more than a dozen kids walked into the living room. There was Bill and Fleur's lot: Clemence, Florence, Richard, and Paul. There was Charlie's and his husband's two boys: Lennox and Avery. Fred and Angelina's: Emma, Dean, and Katherine; George and Alicia's lot: Gregory, Ethan, Andrew, and Gracie. Then there was Percy and his wife Elizabeth's daughter, Morgan, and Ginny and Neville's daughter Abigail. And of course Ron and Hermione had their two: Benjamin and Emmy.

"I forgot how many cousins you had…I haven't seen this lot ever-since last year and over the summer," Sophia muttered to Emmy who nodded. Her father and Mrs. Weasley had just walked into the room and five minutes later everyone was piling into four ministry cars and whisked off to King's Cross Station with exactly nine minutes to spare.

All of the Weasley children, (excluding Clemence, Florence, Richard, Lennox, Emma, Katherine, and Gracie), found friends on the train and said goodbye to their parents. The others were either graduated or too young to attend.

"Goodbye Emmy, Benjy, Sophie," Hermione said, hugging all three and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Promise to write, and yes Sophie I mean you too," she said looking at the small strawberry blonde whom she had come to love as a child of her own. "Alright Auntie Mione, I promise," Sophia replied, sharing a look with Emmy.

"I will too," Benjamin promised as well as he bent down ever-so-slightly to peck his mother on the cheek. Emmy piped in as well, "I promise to write Mum, just as long as you promise not to let Dad cry over my letters."

Hermione chuckled as Ron wiped a stray tear away, "Ah, make us proud my future Quidditch star-" "Ron, just because _you_ liked to play the dangerous sport in school and want _our_ daughter to, doesn't mean she'll _want_ to do it. She might like to study and make top marks," Hermione said, a smug look firmly set on her face.

Emmy and Benjamin rolled their eyes at their bickering parents and all three of them nearly choked when they ended up snogging, "Blimey! Get a room!" Ben groaned. When the train whistle blew and signaled that there were only five minutes left, Sophia turned to Emmy as they walked towards the train and asked, "Who were your parents bringing? I didn't see any-" "Emmy! Ben!" a voice rang out from the way they had come.

All three kids turned around and standing ten feet away were none other than, "Sweet merlin…its Harry Potter…and Draco Malfoy," Sophia whispered astonished, "Father didn't tell me about them coming."

A memory of some sort flashed through her mind…almost like something from a dream. She remembered those faces…smiling down at her…but she had been much younger and she ultimately thought it was just her imagination running wild.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Draco! I thought you wouldn't make it in time before we left," Emmy said as she once again waved goodbye to her mum and dad, and led the two men aboard the train. "Bye everyone! I'm going to go sit with Dean and his lot, see you later," Ben said as he walked down to the train's long aisle and disappeared into a compartment.

Emmy led them to an empty compartment towards the back, and the four of them sat down on the seats. Since Sophia was closest to the door--she closed it.

"So…we saw your Mum and Dad snogging like two teenagers trying to chew each others' faces off," both Harry and Draco shuddered at the recent memory. "It was not pretty." Emmy laughed, Sophie let out a nervous chuckle, finding the air to be a bit too hot per se.

The onslaught of silence after that outburst ensued and felt smoldering while Sophia kept her eyes on the floor, and Emmy, sensing her friend's discomfort spoke, "This is my best friend Sophia Snape…she erm…well…she's been my best friend ever since we were three."

Sophia's head snapped up at her name being mentioned and blushed a lovely shade of red. "H-hullo…I'm sorry I've been quite rude…forgetting to introduce myself and all. Its just that…I can't believe I'm sitting on a train in a compartment with the famous Harry Potter, (now Malfoy), and Draco Malfoy," she smiled shyly at both men who smiled back.

"Its quite alright. This is your first year at Hogwarts then?" Harry asked, his sparkling emerald green eyes never leaving Sophia's silver-green ones.

"Well…yes…and no," she said as she looked thoughtfully at Emmy, "my father, Severus Snape as you've probably already guessed, brought me to Hogwarts all of the time when he came for the school year. I usually stayed with Emmy and her brother at their house when Dad was really busy and couldn't always have me stay with him. Or when I really wanted to stay with Em and Benjy I would beg my dad and-" "You're babbling," Emmy said in a sing-song voice, as Sophie steered back onto what she had been initially saying. "_But_ this is my first year as a student and I'm really excited, maybe I'll be sorted into Gryffindor with Em and her family."

Harry and Draco exchanged an unreadable look but said nothing. "Uncle Draco," Em said with a very uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

Draco arched an elegant eyebrow in question. "You wouldn't dare say anything against Gryffindors, after all, Uncle Harry was one. He'll be again once he starts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry grinned at his cheeky "niece", momentarily reminding Sophia of herself. She then gasped at what he had said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts? Really?" Harry smiled and nodded, his eyes avoiding hers for an unknown reason. Draco smirked ignoring his husband's strange ways, "I suppose you're right. But I'll be Slytherin when I step into my potions classroom. So Mr. Potter-Malfoy, watch out, because the Ice Prince is here to stay."

Sophia's eyes grew very large and she had gone very pale. Her eyes had turned a strange pale luminescent silver, as if she were in shock or something. Harry was the first one who noticed this, and reached out tenderly to touch the girl's hand, "Are you alright? Did my big-mouth-of-a-git-husband say anything? Is it because-" "But my father…that's his job…he's the potions master," Sophia gasped, voice trembling as if she were about to cry. Harry sent a pointed glare over to Draco and silently cursed him for provoking such a reaction out of this delicate child--_his_ delicate child.

He remembered that when she was around a year old he and Draco took her out to the gardens in the backyard to play. Draco was flying around on his broom and she saw him fall off and break his arm. She had gone dreadfully pale as if she had stopped breathing and it took all of Harry's self-control not to break down at the sight of his daughter and unconscious husband. He sang softly to her before he could do anything about Draco and the sound of his voice seemed to calm her enough. At the time, he had no idea as to why she would react in such a way, but quickly assessed that now it seemed as if she reacted that way to a sense of any kind of threat. Before it had been a threat on Draco's life, now it seemed it was a threat on her father's job. Harry understood.

"No no. You see, Draco is going to be your father's apprentice and substitute for when your father," Harry paused here for a moment, "goes away for business matters.

He can get a bit thick in the head about reigning over Slytherin like he used to when he was a student." Sophie knew that by the way he had said "business" he meant business matters with the Order.

Draco reached out and touched her hand, "I'm sorry if I worried you. And I'm just a smart ass git like Mr. Golden Boy said." The pale blonde could have sworn he felt a light yet strong shock run through his hand as he touched her own. Harry glared at Draco, sending him a look that clearly said, "Call me 'Mr. Golden Boy' one more time and I'll hex you into the seven confines of hell and back.' Draco only smirked at the look, pointedly ignoring him.

Sophia seemed to calm down and her skin turned back to its healthy pallor and her eyes turned back to their silver-green color. Emmy patted her on the shoulder and hugged her tightly, "You're doing fine. They really _are_ great people as you can see. Not just two pompous, madly rich, famous heroes," she whispered jokingly. Sophia smiled at her friend's kind words, "I know Em. Somehow it seems like I've known them forever they remind me of my old imaginary friends." "Of course it does. They have that kind of affect on people," Emmy whispered back, ignoring part of what Sophie had said and engaged them all in another conversation consisting of Quidditch, everyone's favorite sport and pastime.

Although Sophia listened to Emmy and what she said about Harry and Draco having that kind of affect on people, she wasn't quite so sure if it was true for her…maybe there was something more to the story than she knew about…maybe…just maybe….

* * *

**(A/N: Did you like it? Yes? No? What's your thoughts on this. Cliff hanger? In a sense, yes, but it won't be cleared up until much later. You'll just have to read and find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own HP characters, but I fully take responsibility for my own characters.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Multiple!**

**This chapter required a lot of thought processing and the like. I've gone back and revised about a trillion times but its all good now. Warning of slash and mentioned mpreg. Open minds are welcome, reviews are welcome, so I've but one last thing to say...**

**Read this and enjoy it! (Or not, you don't have to if you don't want to!)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts had been less eventful and full of antsy first years wondering what houses they could possibly be in.

When the train had finally stopped at the platform in Hogsmead all of the older students went off towards a gate that led to the main road that would lead them all up to the castle in carriages. The first years were all ushered by Hagrid into small boats that would float them across the lake to the castle.

"I'll carry your trunks up to the castle personally and you girls will definitely be fine. Good luck…maybe one of you will get into Slytherin--favoritism you know." Draco smirked widely and laughed haughtily as he shrunk the two girls' trunks and put them safely in his pockets.

Sophia's eyes hardened and she smirked quite identically to Draco and said, "You wish."

Once the girls were on their way across the lake and Harry and Draco had vacated a carriage all to themselves, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and said, "She looked and sounded like you jut now. If it weren't for her strawberry blonde hair. She said the exact same words you said to me when we were in our second year-" "Dueling club-" "Scared Potter?" "You wish." They grinned at each other and Harry kissed him on the cheek then lips. "I can tell its going to be quite the year."

**DMHPSSDMHP**

When all of the first years stepped out of the boats and were led into the empty entrance hall just outside the Great Hall doors, a witch stepped in through the massive doors and introduced herself. "I am Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be learning the art of spells, potions," Sophia smirked, "jinxes, curses, charms, and defending yourselves against the dark arts. You will be tested on all that you have learned at the end of each year, which will make way for even harder exams. So study hard now and stay out of trouble, (points will be gained by good behavior but lost by the bad as well) . Now, in just a few moments I will come to lead you all into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses." She left them with a sharp glare to warn them all that if they misbehaved, as soon as they were sorted points would be taken away.

Morgan, Abigail, and Paul came up to the front to stand with Sophia and Em. "I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor. Mum said she'd be happy if I were in any house, but I hope the hat doesn't throw me into Slytherin," Paul said as he ran his long fingers through his silky honey-blonde hair that flowed passed his shoulders and down to his waist. "Why would they? You're not a backstabber," Abigail said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey! Watch it you muggle lover," a cold and curt voice cut through the quiet chattering, clearly offended by the poorly educated biased red head, completely silencing everyone. A boy with silvery-blonde hair and clear silver-blue eyes stepped out of the crowd. He was slightly shorter than Paul, who was 5'3". "The name is Castor Malfoy." Sophia and Em gasped quietly, taking in the boy's appearance…he looked_ just like_ Draco and his last name was Malfoy. "And you are," he gestured towards Sophia, not noticing her shock or obvious dislike of him.

"My name is none of your business. I might be contradicting my friends' family but, sod off Malfoy," Sophia's eyes had darkened into a stormy grey. The young Malfoy glanced at the three others standing near her and smirked, "You're making an unwise mistake. But if you must know, I am the son of Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy Fortune since my unfortunate brother blew it with the family so many years ago. But as it stands, I can see you're heading towards the wrong sort. I can help you there," he held out a pale hand, obviously thinking she'd take it. Sophia could feel the others' eyes on her, wondering what she would do; take the offered hand of friendship…or slap it bravely away, since this boy _was _indeed a Malfoy.

She stared defiantly into his eyes and for a moment, she thought she could see trepidation and hope reflecting in them and for another moment she thought about taking the offered hand. But as soon as the young Malfoy realized she was seeing how he really felt, his expression changed into one of certainly practiced coldness and she instantly berated herself for thinking that someone like him could be her friend. She wouldn't accept anyone's offer of friendship if they were calloused and didn't want her to see the _real _them. No. Being in a friendship full of deceitfulness and only wanting of power was not something she would be able to live with.

"Actually Malfoy we didn't insist on knowing who your bloody father is, like I said: sod off," she murmured coldly, never taking her eyes off of his. The young Malfoy's face twisted into a look of pure loathing and disgust and with a sneer he said, "Just like your Golden-Boy-Hero-of-a-father, rejecting my brother's offer of alliance and power."

Sophia barely had time to register all of what he had just said because at that moment Professor McGonagall returned and she cast an odd look in Sophia's and Castor's directions. "We are ready for you. Line up in single file and proceed to the front of the hall, stand still until your name is called. Follow me," the seemingly strict witch said as she opened up the grand doors.

The strawberry blonde Snape had been pushed to the very front of the line and she glanced around at all of the students, some of them she recognized, others naught. She turned her total attention to the Head Table where she saw her "Grandpa" smiling at her, to which she smiled back. She also saw her father's eyes smiling at her and she grinned even wider…but it all too soon faded when something that foul Malfoy kid said, 'Just like your Golden-Boy-Hero-of-a-father,' entered her mind. Draco was sitting at the end of the table and his lips smirked but his eyes smiled. Sophia offered a small wave and her eyes turned to Harry who smiled at her as well. Their eyes lingered and Sophia thought she could have _sworn_ she saw a sad look to them, almost like Mrs. Weasley's that morning.

"When I call your name," came McGonagall's voice from the front, snapping Sophia from Harry's gaze, "you are to come forward, sit on the stool, and I shall place the Sorting Hat upon your head." The sorting went like this:

Evan Avery--Slytherin, the hat barely even touched his dark head.

George Finnegan-Thomas--Gryffindor, his fathers were there once, and his older brother David was in his brother.

Isobel Creevey-Ravenclaw, her mother saw this coming much to the chagrin of her father….

Five others went before one of the first Weasleys to be called; Paul was the first… "Gryffindor!" many cheers broke out and the blonde happily bounded to the Gryffindor table. Morgan was next, (after two more people. Why couldn't all the Weasleys just go together?), "Gryffindor!" More cheers broke out and she happily joined her cousins at the famed table.

Abigail was next, (right after Morgan). "Ravenclaw!" not so many surprised gasps came from her friends and family. They all knew that's where she _should _be, and for good reasons.

Six students remained and a boy named Ayden Zabini was unsurprisingly sorted into Slytherin, everyone knew of his father's friendship with the famous Draco Malfoy.

A girl named Veronica Lupin-Black was sorted into Gryffindor, no surprise to Harry and Draco as they knew who her parents were….

Emmy gave Sophia a nudge when she was called up to be seated on the stool. Several minutes passed and it seemed like Emmy was having an argument with the hat. Finally, after so much anticipation the red haired Weasley threw off the hat and stomped angrily off to the Gryffindor table shouting obscenities at the hat as she went, "Damn hat! Telling me I should be in Slytherin!…where the hell did it get that from? Foul git."

The hall broke out in scattered applause, as it seemed as if the hat had clearly been shouted out by the girl, and grudgingly didn't yell out to everyone what house the firecracker Weasley was in…it was easy to figure that out in the end.

Harry and Draco exchanged bemused looks, Emmy was surely her father's child….

Sophia looked over her shoulder at her friend who mouthed, 'Good luck.'

'Thanks,' she mouthed back.

"Castor Malfoy!" McGonagall called out. The boy smirked familiarly and sauntered with all of the Malfoy grace and confidence, up to the stool. He sat. The hat never fully touched his head as it instantly called out, "Slytherin!" Cheers from the Slytherin table were obviously the loudest as their new and powerful addition joined them.

Harry looked over to Draco and saw the look of utter bafflement on his husband's face. "I never knew you had a brother." Draco stared at the child that was almost the spitting image of himself…though one thing gave away as to whom his other parent might be. He couldn't be Narcissa's son because Draco knew his parents had been separated almost five years before Sophie was born. Castor's eyes seemed to be distinctly almond shaped…like those of a certain blonde Ravenclaw he once knew of.

"Sophia Snape!" gasps could be heard, as the first years who had never heard of her, gaped with surprise as the last student to be sorted made her way up to the stool.

They had never heard tell of any other Snape in the world besides, one Professor Severus Snape himself. Sophia felt her cheeks burn lightly as she sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed over her head and slipped over her eyes--she couldn't see a thing.

'Ah, Ms. Snape…or should I say Ms. Malfoy,' a voice spoke in her ear. 'My name is Sophia Snape. I am not a Malfoy,' she said back, wondering why on earth the hat said that. 'Ah…I see you do not know of…."the hat paused. 'Know of what?' Sophia asked curiously. 'It is not my place to say if you do not already know,' the hat said again.

Sophia sighed, this really was a little bothersome. She could see _why_ Emmy had gone off on the crazy hat.

The hat started speaking again, 'I can see that you are brave…yet cunning…a very Slytherin trait you have…but also a thirst to prove yourself. You have hidden talents and powers far greater then you could imagine--much like your father.' Sophia smirked, of course, she _was_ her father's child. But of course, the Sorting Hat was not talking about the father she thought he was referring to. 'Far greater achievements can be reached…you could be great you know…but where to put you? The bravery of a Gryffindor, yet the cunningness of a Slytherin.' Sophia nearly panicked, she didn't want to be put into the House of Snakes, 'Not Slytherin.' 'Ah, your father was…_is_. Why not?' 'I do respect my father's house…but I don't think I would make a good Slytherin…I have friends in Gryffindor,' Sophia explained. The hat spoke, 'Ravenclaw perhaps?' 'I can't see myself there.' 'Hufflepuff-' 'Is not the house for me,' the blonde chimed. The hat seemed to have reached a decision and exclaimed to the hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Gryffindors stood and applauded a blushing yet smiling Sophia. Before she turned to go to her table, she turned and looked at her father who was smiling approvingly at her. She let out a sigh of relief, it wouldn't do for her own father to be angry at her for being sorted into his house's biggest rival.

She also gave her "Grandpa" a thumbs up and waved at Harry and Draco. Harry, for some reason, had tears in his eyes, though he was smiling proudly at her….For some other strange reason Sophia felt glad that he was that proud…and that it was _Harry Potter_ who was so proud of _her. _The tears however…well it _was _a little over the top.

"It was taking you ages-" "We thought you were Slytherin for sure," Morgan and Paul whispered to her as she sat down with all of them. Emmy hugged her tightly and whispered, "I'm so happy! We'll be the best Gryffindors they've seen yet!"

Sophia grinned and chanced a look over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes met with a pair of

silver-blue ones and she was strongly reminded of Draco…but a much younger version, and that was only when she saw a picture. She saw it when she came across a photo album when she was only eight.

(FLASHBACK)

_Sophia had been wandering around in her father's main study at Snape Manor. She came across a book that had black binding and moving silver doodles on the covers, (both back and front). "Father, what kind of book is this?" she asked as she walked over to Severus whom was at his desk sorting out grown up things and what-not. The black haired man looked up from his papers and looked at the book his daughter was holding--he frowned slightly and gently took it from her hands and examined it._

"_I think that it is a photo album…do you want to look through it?" he asked her after handing it back. Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, "Of course Father! Maybe it'll have some in there of Auntie 'Mione or Grandma Weasley!" she said excitedly. Severus nodded a bit hesitantly, pictures of Draco might be in that album as well, not so much of Harry though since he wasn't around during his younger years. Sophia opened it up and flipped through it silently for quite some time…until she came to one picture that caught her eye. "Who is that Father?…he looks just like me."_

_Severus quickly looked down at the picture and nearly snatched the book away from her as if it were on fire. Draco Malfoy, on the day that he would be going to Hogwarts, smirked up at him with an excited smile in his eyes. Sophia was right, it looked just like her. "I don't want you looking at this anymore. Go play with your toy broom," he said quietly. Sophia didn't argue, though she looked curiously up at him as she gathered her toy snitch off of the floor. What was he trying to hide? But she soon forgot about it with the excitement of her broom._

(END FLASHBACK)

She didn't know why her father didn't want her to look through it then, and she never pressed for answers…just left it alone. And it was fine…wasn't it? He wasn't _really_ trying to hide anything…was he? She glared as Castor glared back, turning her attention back to her new housemates, leaving her inner thoughts on the matter alone for the time being.

After Dumbledore declared that the Forbidden Forest was just that--forbidden, he introduced the new professors.

"Mr. Malfoy," he indicated to Draco who stood with the introduction, "will be teaching alongside Professor Snape in potions, and will only be taking over when your beloved potions master is incapable of teaching that day." Draco smiled thankfully at the headmaster and took his seat again.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore indicated to Harry who also stood at the mention of his name, "will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts…hopefully he will be a permanent addition to our staff."

Many peals of understanding laughter erupted within the hall and Harry laughed as well, "I hope so too, Headmaster," he added as he took his seat once again.

Dumbledore stood once more and said with that undying twinkle in his eye, "Tuck in."

And so they did.

Sophia watched in mild amusement as she observed Ben stuffing things into his mouth before even filling up his plate. "Emmy…your brother is-" "Disgusting; I know," Emmy replied to her friend as they both ate the proper way.

Paul and Morgan engaged them all into a conversation about their very first classes the next day, wondering which class they would get first.

Their schedules would be passed out at breakfast time, 'Hopefully,' all four thought simultaneously.

After dessert was served and everyone ate their fill, Dumbledore stood once more and said rather merrily, "Now, since we are stuffed to the hilt, students, if you will please follow your house prefects, they shall escort you to your houses and provide you with your passwords. Goodnight to all!"

Sophia, Paul, Emmy, and Morgan all caught up to Benjamin who was inevitably Head Boy and followed him. "This is so exciting! I've never seen so much of Hogwarts before! They only ever describe it in Hogwarts: A History," Morgan babbled excitedly. "You are such a bookworm," Paul sighed helplessly. Sophia nodded and said with a smile, "Just like Aunt Hermione." Everyone laughed, that fact was far from being a lie.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower and the portrait of the Fat Lady, Sophia smiled and yelled out, "Hello there Lady!" "Well hello there Sophia. I see you made it to Gryffindor, congratulations!" the lady beamed and clapped, also congratulating the other first years. Ben jokingly rolled his eyes, he always thought from the day that he and Sophia met seven years previous, that she was _definitely_ Slytherin. Though he was proven wrong apparently. Sophia saw him and smirked at the older boy, she knew what he was thinking.

Ben turned to the Fat Lady who asked politely, "Password please?" "Inferi," Ben answered. The portrait hole was revealed as the Lady swung forward for everyone to enter through and walk into the common room. Many people started chattering right away, the first years all amazed at the legendary room. Sophia could only smile at the familiarity of it, she was always in here with Ben when he babysat her for her father only just a few years ago..

"Listen up everyone!" Ben yelled. Everyone quieted down and turned to hear what he had to say. "Girls' dormitories are up the stairs to the left," he pointed left, "and the boys' dormitories are to the right," he pointed right. "Curfew is at eleven," his friend Eric Gumbart piped up, "but I should suggest to all of you unknowing and fearful first years to be back fifteen minutes _before_ eleven because Filch and his bleeding cat Mrs. Norris don't play fair."

He added as an afterthought, "I swear that damn cat isn't a cat at all…probably his mistress-" "_Anyhow_," Ben cut across his rambling friend before he could say something else stupid, "just consult the bulletin board by the steps leading up to the dorms if you have any other questions about the rules. Carry on and…goodnight."

Everyone dispersed; first years going up to their dorms to unpack; older students milling about with friends catching up on their summers apart.

When Sophia and Emmy made it up to the first year girl dorms, they noticed the plaque on the first door had their names on it, along with three other girls: Veronica Lupin-Black, Anna Evans, and Morgan Weasley.

"Well, lets have a peek shall we?" Emmy asked as she pushed open the door. Sophia followed and when they entered she smiled, it was just how she remembered it when she had been in here several months ago. It was funny because it still came to her as a surprise when she saw the burn marks on the floor. They were from the time that she had picked up a girl's wand and accidentally set the hangings on one of the beds on fire which fell on the floor leaving permanent burn marks forever etched into it.

'Great times,' she thought.

"Hey Sophie! Our beds are right next to each others'--yours in your favorite spot at the end by the windows," Emmy exclaimed happily as she jumped on her friend's bed. Sophia giggled and joined her on the bed as well. They were jumping and having so much fun that they didn't notice someone else come in until they heard the distinctive shuffle of unpacking a trunk.

Sophia was first to notice the blonde-haired girl. She moved about silently, placing photos and books on her nightstand. She looked like someone Sophia knew…the pale blonde hair a shocking resemblance to Professor Malfoy and Castor Malfoy….Sophia quickly put two and two together, and before she could stop herself from asking she said, "Are you by any chance related to the Malfoys?"

The girl looked up, startled, at being spoken to and Sophia gasped at the beautiful amber eyes that looked shyly back at her. The girl nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Yes….I'm Veronica Black and my father's cousin Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy a long time ago…she's who I get the blonde hair from."

Emmy peered closely at the girl and gasped when she made out some of Veronica's distinct features: slightly olive skin tone, small yet prominent nose, slightly full lips, and strange yet beautifully colored amber eyes…. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Sirius Black by any chance would he?" she asked.

Veronica smiled and nodded, "He is." Emmy smiled excitedly at her and looked back and forth from Sophia to Veronica several times before both girls gave her strange looks. "Her dads are famous war heroes from the Second War! You know! With Voldemort and the Death Eaters!? Sirius Black! And Remus Lupin! They fought alongside my mum and dad! They're Harry Potter's godparents!" Emmy cried jumping up and down.

Sophia gave Veronica an apologetic look and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Veronica. And forgive Em here, for being so…blunt." Veronica shook her blonde head and said, "Its perfectly fine. I'll admit I haven't had anyone so interested in my family openly express their interest but I don't mind in the least."

Sophia smiled at the girl and as soon as Emmy was done babbling energetically about everything imaginable, she bade goodnight to her housemates, (including Morgan and Anna who had joined them in the middle of Emmy's one-sided rant).

She made her way quietly down to the dungeons after slipping out of the common room unnoticed and to her father's chambers. It was custom for Sophia to spend the first night of term with her father because he was always free the first night. Ever since she hadn't been old enough to start properly at Hogwarts she would stay with her father, then the next few months she would spend with a sitter and stay with the Weasleys until the Holidays.

'Not anymore,' the strawberry blonde thought as she found herself outside of the familiar portrait entrance leading into her father's chambers. She knocked softly on the portrait and waited patiently for her father to open the door.

Five minutes later the portrait swung open and she stepped inside. "Hello Sophia…what brings you here?" Severus asked as he went back to one of the armchairs by the warm fireplace. Sophia rolled her silver-green eyes and sighed, "You know I come to stay here the first night of every term; its no different now that I'm here to actually _stay._" She sat next to the black haired man in another chair, "Besides…I _wanted_ to stay here tonight…is it against the rules?" she added with a pout. Severus chuckled lightly and shook his head, he had to admit that it was nice spending time with his daughter. She was very special to him, and in ways that she wouldn't understand, "Why would it be anyway?"

Sophia smiled and giggled, "I don't know…," she trailed off as she eyed her father's smile.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company…. "Father?" "Yes Sophia," Severus answered. The strawberry blonde fidgeted a bit in her seat and she turned searching eyes on her father.

"Sophia, you have something on your mind--no, I did not pry into your thoughts, I can always tell when something is bothering you."

Sophia's eyes widened slightly as she dropped her defenses and accusatory glare. She had learned occlumency at a relatively early age because her father said that it would be safer for her to go out in public if she could block her mind and if there ever was a crucial point in her life when there came a time to use it, she would be prepared. Those close to her often held the private thought that she was extraordinary, and they kept those thoughts private because they knew she didn't like the attention she was so often given for such things.

She learned to be quite good at it Sophie would admit, especially when it came to blocking out her father. She was so used to him doing it during their lessons that it came in handy when she ever lied, though eventually he could get the truth out of her, _without_ occlumency.

"Father?" she finally asked, her voice quiet and small.

Severus looked at his daughter, quietly got out of his chair, knelt in front of her and asked like any concerned parent, "What is troubling you?" Sophia remained silent for quite some time, just staring at her father, briefly wondering what features of his had been passed to her….

Finally, though, she couldn't take it anymore. She erupted with,

"That rotten foul git-"

"Watch what you say."

"Castor Malfoy!" she continued like she hadn't heard her father. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say that's gotten you so upset?"

Sophia sighed and focused her silver-green eyes on the fireplace.

"He said…'just like your…Golden-Boy-of-a-father who rejected my brother's offer of…power and alliance.' After I rejected his hand in alliance," she paused and a thoughtful look passed her flawless features. Then she turned to her father who had gone slightly pale, (unnoticed to Sophia of course), "and the only time I can recall hearing, 'Golden Boy,' is when Draco called Harry that on the train…."

Severus tried to hide his obvious shock and uneasiness but Sophia noticed and hugged her father, "I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to bother you with it, its just that…I can't help but think that Mr. Potter and I are somehow connected. More so, me and Mr. Malfoy as well ."

That comment shook Severus out of his stupor. He took Sophia softly by the shoulders and pulled slightly away from her to look into her eyes, "I think you shouldn't worry about that. Some sleep should do you some good for tonight seeing as it is late and someone should be going to bed."

Sophia nodded and smiled apologetically as she took this as her cue to not bring up the subject again, like the picture in the photo album… 'Or the damn thing at all,' she thought slightly dejectedly. "Come along," Severus said quietly as unease settled in the pit of his stomach and he led his daughter to her room that was lit with dimmed candles.

"You have some nightclothes in here and I'll have the house elves bring you your school robes for tomorrow."

Sophia nodded once again and walked into her private bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came out, Severus was sitting on her bed waiting for her to climb in. She shook her long strawberry blonde hair out of her face as she sat in her queen sized bed, adorned with pale yellow sheets and baby blue blankets. She grabbed her brush off of her nightstand and began to brush the long strands of hair upon her head. Severus pulled it back into one long braid and then tucked his precious daughter in.

"I love you Father," Sophia whispered quietly as she drifted off to sleep. Severus couldn't bring himself to say it. The fact that Sophia could figure out who she really was at Hogwarts was looming over him like a dark rain cloud. Finding out for everyone would only cause confusion, heartache, and distrust. So he settled on saying, "Goodnight Sophia."

Over the next few hours Sophia slept peacefully as her father slept fretfully. But soon the whole castle was woken out of their slumber, when a blast shook the castle and the sounds of a battle were raging outside. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Severus rushed into his daughter's room followed by Harry, illuminating the candles as he made his way to her bed. "Sophia calm down, we have to get to the Great Hall before its too late," Severus said urgently, grabbing her cloak and instructing her to put it on as they ran into the sitting room where Harry had put the fire out.

"Why? Father…Father….Dad!" Sophia finally yelled, twisting away from the black haired man who had his hand already on the door in front of them. It grew quiet in the room--the only noise present was beyond the walls and ceiling of the battle. Severus slowly turned, but instead of looking at Sophia, he looked past her at Harry, whose face had a look of masked fear. The emerald eyed man nodded slowly and watched as Severus turned to face his…_their_ daughter and say, "This is not a war for Hogwarts alone…this is a war for you."

**(A/N: : No one likes cliffys. I, myself, do not like cliffys so with that said, I am deeply sorry about the cliff but it won't last for very long).**

**I need feedback. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same as before, no ownage of the original HP characters, but my own are my sole responsibilites.**

**Rating: T (language)**

**Pairings: Multiple!**

**So sorry for the long wait of it all! I promised no long cliff suspension but I broke it and I am deeply sorry (please forgive me!?) BUT! the good news is that I revised and edited a couple of things and hopefully I did a good job on that! Remember that there is slash and mentions of mpreg in this story PERIOD! so if you don't like it don't read it! But as always, open minds are welcome, review is welcome (no flammable things), and so...**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sophia didn't know if she could speak. Words wouldn't come…couldn't come. Harry let out a yelp when the door opened and Draco came storming in, nearly running into Sophia in the process. "We have to get her somewhere safe! Find Veronica, Paul, Emmy, Morgan, and Abigail. We need to get them home somehow," the battered blonde said. "Can't we just send her with-" "Now Severus. Do you really think that that withered old hag isn't smart enough to figure out once Sophie isn't here anymore she'd be with the Weasleys?" Harry nearly yelled out of frustration.

Severus folded his arms and gave Harry a glare that clearly said he wasn't stupid. "Of course you dolt. I was talking about sending her to Lupin and Black with Veronica," the black-haired man growled.

"Oh," was all Harry could say before the tremor of another, closer explosion shook the castle.

"They're coming down the corridor," Draco whispered in a tone that suggested fear.

Severus and Harry took one look at a terrified Sophia and extinguished the candles, casting the room in complete and total blackness.

Sophia whimpered at the sudden darkness and nearly screamed when she felt a hand slide over her mouth. "Don't make a sound." It was Draco and she could feel his pounding heart beating feverishly in his chest.

Voices could be heard on the other side of the door; it sounded like many Death Eaters were waiting for an indication of some movement on their side.

When they heard a gruff voice yell, "Move," and felt the blast that shattered the door apart Draco, Harry, Severus, and Sophia held their breaths.

No one but the Death Eaters dared to make a sound.

"Lumos," one dark wizard ground out. "Cyprus! You idiot! Put that thing out! I know there's someone in here! You're going to give us-"

"Stupefy!" Too late for the idiot Cyprus. Severus had successfully stunned three of the twelve Death Eaters in his path.

"Take Sophia and run!" Harry shouted as he and Severus started battling it out. Light was shining through from the corridor outside and Draco threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Sophia, picked her up, and ran through the opening, sparing only one second to look back at his beloved who locked eyes with him even though he was invisible.

Draco didn't stop until they were in the Entrance Hall which was filled with frenzied students, professors, and Death Eaters all fighting or fleeing into the Great Hall. Draco quickly sprinted across the hall and slipped through the Great Hall doors unnoticed by the panicked students being ushered in while invisible shields kept the Death Eaters by the castle entrance doors.

"Sophia, I need you to find Veronica and the Weasleys," Draco said, breathing heavily as he closed the trophy room doors behind them that led out into the crowded Great Hall.

Sophia's silver-green eyes trained themselves on her professor and she irrationally thought about how similar she and he looked….The shape of his eyes too much resembled her own to make sense…and his smooth yet commonly mistaken for aristocratic nose. Her father's nose wasn't anything like hers…nothing like hers….

"Sophia! Sophia! Listen to me!" She was shaken out of her reverie and looked at Draco, banishing any thoughts of their strange resemblances. Draco was sure he had seen slight understanding dawning in her eyes and it scared him shitless…more than the battle raging outside scared him.

He shook her and called her name to snap her out of delving too deep and continued with, "You need to go out there and find Emmy, Paul, Morgan, Abigail, and Veronica--you'll all be staying together for a while with Remus and Sirius okay? I need you to bring them back in here and I'll have a port key waiting for you." Sophia nodded and had an impulse to hug him, which she did, and when she pulled away Draco had tears in his eyes. "Go," he commanded.

She nodded again and ran from the room, wondering why she had done what she had done.

As the door closed Draco could barely think straight as he said the incantations to transfigure one of the trophies into a port key. His daughter, that he hadn't seen for almost ten years, until now, had given him the best gift he could think of. A hug had never even come close to what Draco had desired before, yet he found himself missing the presence of such a beautiful child--_his_ beautiful child--in his arms once again.

Sophia searched around the Great Hall for her friends and spotted all of them at the Gryffindor table, looking as scared as she imagined herself to look.

Morgan was the first one to spot her and nudged Em who looked as if she had been crying. "Sophie! I didn't know _where_ you were! I knew you were with your dad but I saw Death Eaters going down there and I thought they had done…something!" the red head cried as she hugged her surprised yet relieved friend.

"No no Em. But I need to get us all out of here. Your uncle, Draco, said that he would get us a port key to Veronica's house so we could stay with her," the strawberry blonde explained as she pulled away from her friend to look her calmly in the eyes. When she saw everyone out of the corner of her eye nod, including Emmy, she ushered them all quickly through the growing crowd and showed them all through to the trophy room.

Draco gathered them all around the port key and they all touched it as it started glowing; "Five, four, three, two-" "Oh no! I forgot Benjamin! I've got to go back and get him!" Just before the port key was to activate, Sophia removed her hand and ran back to get Ben. Draco panicked as he saw the port key glow brighter and the others disappear with it excluding Sophia. He hadn't seen her take her hand off of it but when he heard the door above slam closed he knew she had run back into the Great Hall, "Fuck. Harry is going to kill me," he muttered as he ran after her.

Explosions racked the Great Hall as Sophia tried to locate Emmy's brother amongst the fleeing crowds. She was wondering why they were all running from the safety of the Great Hall when she felt rubble falling down on her head. She looked up, 'Oh no.' The ceiling had been blasted through and she could see up into the night sky, surrounded by Death Eaters on broomsticks, and dementors that started swooping down on the screaming crowd.

Sophia started to run. Breath by breath, beat by beat. She was almost to the doors that people were running out of when she was knocked down by a stray curse and felt her lungs being smashed in all directions as the fall knocked the breath out of her. "HELP! HELP ME! Somebody! Please!" she screamed when she regained the will to breath after almost a whole minute being trapped under a fallen ceiling stone.

Wrong move. A death eater nearby heard her scream and saw where she was buried under rubble. He smiled a yellow-toothed smile then raised his wand and levitated the stone off of her. He then lifted her trembling body into the air and screamed, "CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!" the curse had no time to hit her and it rebounded off of the shield and into a wall. Sophia noted that she was lowered to the ground, but that there were dementors swarming the place. She could see her breath as she breathed out and felt as if she would never think of another happy thought ever again. _"…take Sophia and run!" _Sophia's eyes widened at the sudden voices she heard and she placed her hands over her ears to try and block out the blood-curdling screams she heard. _"No! DRACO!"_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A blinding white light shot out of nowhere, Sophia had to shield her eyes from the brightness of the stag patronus that she knew belonged to the famous Harry Potter. _"Don't let them take her Draco! Don't let them take So-"…._

**DMHPSSDMHP**

"Sophia! Sophia are you alright?" It took the strawberry blonde a moment to realize that she was lying in a warm, soft bed…it hardly made any sense. 'Wasn't I just in the middle of a battle at Hogwarts?' she thought groggily to herself.

Her vision swam slightly in front of her while it took her another moment to realize that the person who was talking to her was indeed the last person she saw before she… 'Did I faint or something?' she thought again to herself.

Harry smiled slightly at her and all of a sudden, and without much warning at all, she retched over the side of the bed. She had felt a wave of bitter cold wash over her and it made her sick to her stomach. "Severus! She's awake…tell Remus to bring chocolate!" she faintly heard her professor call out.

She groaned when she sat back up, feeling her cheeks flame in embarrassment as her professor a.k.a. the Boy-Who-Lived, calmly scourgified the mess she had made and actually _apologized to her_ for throwing up. "It can be a bit of a shock to your body after being swarmed by dementors." 'Ah, so it _wasn't _a dream,' she bitterly thought. "Oh…yeah. Where are we exactly?" she asked just as her father came walking briskly into the small room.

"We are at Hallows End in east London. Professor Potter here, apparated with you to where you should have been port-keyed to," her father said trying not to raise his voice, clearly angry with her. She managed to shrug sheepishly and tried her best innocent smile, "I'm sorry Papa…I had to go back for Ben. I couldn't just leave him."

Severus nearly exploded at her smile, which he mistook for cheekiness, "You think this is all just one big joke? Benjamin Weasley is old enough to fight in situations like those. You were ordered to get all of the younger Weasleys and Victoria! Why do you think no one asked for you to fetch Benjamin?"

Sophia's smile faded altogether, Harry knew why Severus exploded, and Remus stood quietly in the doorway, pitying the potions master's poor communication skills.

Severus frowned even deeper at her silence and then said the unthinkable, "I expected better of you Mr. Potter." He managed to do that odd billowing thing with his robes he did a lot as he exited the room. Remus and Harry could barely close their mouths from the shock of hearing what they had just heard. They didn't know exactly what he was playing at, but they knew who he was referring to and that scared both men more than hell itself.

"I know," Sophia said quietly, causing Harry to stand up from her bed and glance momentarily at Remus. "Y-you know?" "He was seeing _you_, Professor…he was scolding _you_ when you fought a troll in your first year…except he was talking to me," she answered quietly, clearly confused by what she had managed to see when she looked into her father's mind.

Remus' amber eyes lit with confused humor and he said, "Ah, but I cannot believe this….You know occlumency?" Sophia nodded and locked gazes with her new friend's father, "Yes. Father taught it to me when I was really young. He said it was so that if any Death Eaters or anyone trying to do me harm, tried using legilimency…I would be ready."

Harry immediately put up the barriers in his mind, 'If she can use occlumency, then she can use it's opposite which is to read others' thoughts.'

Remus did the same, the child was powerful and she was more then what she thought she was…she wasn't exactly _who_ she thought she was. "I'll go get your father and talk a little sense into him. He's been teaching for so long he probably got caught up in confusing you with a student," the werewolf said, leaving Sophia once again alone in the company of her professor.

She looked intently at him as he seemed to be lost in thought. 'How strange,' she thought to herself, 'the shape of his chin is so like mine…and his lips, just like mine. He's so strange…I wonder how old he is…how old my father is.' "Professor," she said quietly, pulling him from his thoughts; his emerald eyes trained themselves intently on her silver-green ones, "Yes Ms. Snape." She sighed heavily, "How old are you? I mean if you don't mind me asking," she then blushed as she realized she hadn't thought about how rude it would be asking someone's age. Harry smiled at his daughter that he couldn't openly acknowledge, she was so much like himself at that age, "Its alright. I am twenty-eight." Sophia's eyes flew open and she stuttered trying to get words to form correctly, "Y-you're young! Only seventeen years older than me!"

Harry nodded, his smile growing at her surprise, "Yes. But don't tell any of your classmates or they'll take it like I'm going to be lenient with their homework."

Sophia's smile reminded him of when she had started to talk and she was so proud of finally being able to say Daddy and Papa. "I won't tell a soul."

"Good. Now lay down and get some rest. We'll be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow evening," the raven-haired professor said, tucking her in. The ten-year-old smiled at her professor, how familiar this ritual seemed to be with him…almost as if he had tucked her in before….

"Goodnight," Harry whispered as he walked from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Sophia's blonde hair was fanned out around her like a halo and with half lidded eyes, she whispered back, "Goodnight…Professor…."

**DMHPSSDMHP**

Benjamin was sitting in the Lupin-Black sitting room. He had been begrudgingly crying earlier because he had been informed that Sophie had gone back in search for him and gotten herself injured when she should have taken that port key to where they were now. "Don't beat yourself up about it Benjy, she's safe now," Harry said quietly, stepping into the dark room. Ben didn't look up at the raven-haired man when he took a seat next to him, too upset to speak to anyone and afraid that he would start the waterworks all over again.

Harry knew how hard it was to hear that someone close to you had been hurt or killed, especially when it felt like it was all one person's fault. He also knew how hard it was for Ben because he was a seventh year, he was Head Boy, and he was like a brother to Sophie. "Harry…she went back because of me. She went back because she

thought …she thought…I don't know what she was thinking, but she went back for me," Ben said, trying to make sense of the young girl's actions.

"I honestly don't think she was thinking at the time either," Harry admitted, earning himself a glance from his nephew of sorts, "and it doesn't make sense, but I do believe she thought you were in danger as well."

"But I can fight! I'm fucking Head Boy for crying out loud. She knows I'm seventeen, I'm an adult!"

"Yes, she knows that. But I believe she just wanted you to be safe," Harry explained quietly, trying to calm the young man down.

Ben fixed his brown eyes on his uncle of sorts, trying to understand the comfort in his words. Harry smiled, understanding the look and giving the teenager a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "It might not make much sense now, but later on it will." He tried not to scowl, but the expression was hard to hold back and he couldn't keep from saying, "You said the same thing to me a couple of years ago when I asked you about my real parents."

The pale face remained neutral, the emerald eyes remained trained on the freckled face of a man who looked to be the product of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Harry knew better, Ben knew better, everyone who knew about this knew better…but some like Harry knew more. "Ben," the raven-haired man asked quietly, gently turning said man's face to look him in the eye, "do you trust me?" Ben knew that he could and immediately felt sorry for bringing it up so indelicately, "Yes Harry I do. I'm sorry I mentioned it--" "No, don't be sorry about it, don't you ever be. Just know that everyone here loves you okay?" Harry asked gently.

The red-head nodded, understanding that like the last time, he couldn't know everything right now. Harry pulled him in, hugging him as tightly as he could, feeling the guilt rise in the pit of his stomach as he fought not to let the secret out. His own father had wanted things to be this way, so he found himself unable to go against those wishes, but he knew that one day, Ben would know the whole truth.

* * *

**(A/N: : Hmm...more secrets...I love secrets and the best part about it, is that only I know them! (But you all will know soon enough just give these things some time!) Now then, Please REVIEW! I love the positive feedback or just maybe some suggestions. Suggestions are great. I already have the next few chapters written up (which probably makes a few of you wonder why it takes me so long to revise and post) BUT if anyone has any suggestions I might be able to incoroporate a few ideas! Thank you!**


End file.
